Ich dwóch
by AoRabbit
Summary: Jak wiele w twoim życiu może namieszać rodzeństwo, a co dopiero takie, które dotąd w nim nie uczestniczyło...
1. Chapter 1

Nie wiem nic o rodzinie Kise, więc całkowicie improwizuję. Wiem tylko, że jedna z jego sióstr załatwiła mu pracę, dlatego postanowiłam to wykorzystać. Mangi nie czytam, więc w razie błędów fabularnych, od razu przepraszam.

_Kise kopnięciem otworzył drzwi od swojego pokoju i w taki sam sposób zamknął je za sobą. Niosąc w rękach tackę z chrupkami i napojami, prawie się po drodze przewrócił, teraz jednak ostrożnie odłożył ją na stolik, stojący obok jego łóżka. Przetarł czoło, jak gdyby było mokre od potu. Może mokre nie było, ale przejście przez pół domu, aby niczego nie wywalić, było nie lada wyczynem, zwłaszcza, że wiedział, co zrobiłaby z nim mama, gdyby cokolwiek ubrudził słodkimi napojami.  
Odskoczył, kiedy tuż pod jego nogami upadł telefon.  
- Nosz, cholera! - krzyknął Aomine, któremu owy przedmiot wyleciał z rąk. Kise schylił się, wziął komórkę do ręki i podał mu. - Szlag mnie zaraz trafi – warknął, rzucając pad od Playstation za siebie, gdzie, na całe szczęście, stało łóżko.  
Kise z zastanowieniem usiadł na łóżku za Aomine, który osobiście wolał siedzieć na podłodze i wziął w ręce pad, którego przed chwilą pozbył się jego kolega. _

_- Musisz tym rzucać?  
- No bo, cholera jasna – zapchał usta chrupkami i dokończył dopiero, kiedy pogryzł wszystko i przełknął – przegrywam, choć ona ma o połowę mniej życia. Skacze mi na głowę, jak pierdolnięta – warknął w stronę postaci stojącej w triumfalnego pozie na ekranie. Kise miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale czuł, że jeśli to teraz zrobi, to nie uniknie bliskiego spotkania, z którąś z kończyn Aomine. Prawie siłą wcisnął mu w ręce pada, samemu także go trzymając i włączył powtórną walkę. Aomine w pierwszej chwili strasznie się buntował i nie chciał nawet naciskać przycisków, jednak jęki protestu Kise, ostatecznie go przekonały, bo przecież nie chciał ogłuchnąć jeszcze w liceum. Jednak przy jego pomocy udało udało mu się wreszcie wygrać.  
- Jak ty to, do cholery, zrobiłeś? - zapytał, odwracając się w jego stronę i patrząc na niego spojrzeniem, mówiącym „gadaj, albo nie dożyjesz jutra".  
Kise teatralnie odgarnął niewidzialne włosy na plecy i uniósł wysoko głowę.  
- Trening czyni mistrza – powiedział gardłowym głosem, ale widząc brew Aomine uniesioną w dość przerażający sposób, chwycił za pad i podsunął mu pod nos. - Klikasz to po kolei i wykonujesz kombo z głową, jest dość czasochłonne, ale jeśli dobrze wejdziesz w czasie, to ci się uda.  
Aomine obserwował, jak palce Kise przesuwają się po klawiaturze dżojstika, starając się zapamiętać, jak najwięcej.  
- No dobra, to teraz gramy razem! - wykrzyknął Kise, wyciągając z szafki drugiego pada.  
- Ty sobie chyba żartujesz – jęknął Aomine, załamując ręce. Teraz to już na pewno nie wygra.  
Zawzięcie walczyli o wygraną, która po paru godzinach wynosiła 47 do 21 dla Kise, ale były to tak zacięte pojedynki, że obaj byli już padnięci. Padli na łóżko, śmiejąc się, jak głupi. Parę minut później Kise znów powiedział coś głupiego, przez co mu się oberwało. Tym razem jednak Aomine nie miał zamiaru być litościwy, jak poprzednio. Zacisnął jedną z dłoni na nadgarstkach Kise, przyciskając je do łóżka nad jego głową, a drugą ręką spokojnie manewrował po jego klatce piersiowej, gilgocząc go. Dla Kise to była największa tortura i Aomine dobrze o tym wiedział, dlatego to wykorzystywał. Jak to się stało, że w parę sekund gilgotki przerodziły się w zawzięte pocałunki i błagania o więcej, nie było wiadome nikomu, poza nimi samymi. Ta noc, mimo że tak krótka, wyryła się w pamięciach obu nastolatków, pozostawiając po sobie uczucia różne, ale w pewien sposób do siebie podobne.  
Jednak tylko jeden z nich poczuł okropny ból, kiedy dwa dni później tego drugiego już nie było._

TERAZ

Pukanie i nawoływania go po imieniu, obudziły Ryotę, który słodko sobie spał i marzył, żeby na tego, kto go budzi spadły najgorsze kataklizmy. Tym kimś była jego mama, którą za nic miała sobie to, że jest sobota, czy to, że jej syn ma już dwadzieścia lat. Musiała go obudził, a w jakim celu to on się zaraz dowie. Leniwie podniósł się z łóżka, zerkając przy okazji w lustro na swoje nastroszone włosy. Co on robił w nocy w łóżku, że rano tak wyglądały to on nie wiedział. Kiedyś będzie musiał się nagrać.  
Otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju, za którymi stała jego mama. Przywitała go uśmiechem i wyciągnęła w jego stronę słoik. Ryota, na początku kompletnie zdezorientowany, spojrzał na mamę, potem ponownie na słoik i tak parę razy, dopóki kobieta nie wytłumaczyła mu jednym słowem, co od niego chce.  
- Otwórz – powiedziała.  
Ryota zamrugał, wziął w ręce słoik i bez problemu go otworzył, po czym oddał mamie.  
- I po to mnie budziłaś?  
- Tak – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się niewinnie.  
- Mamoo! - jęknął, wchodząc z powrotem do pokoju i od razu rzucając się na łóżko. - Miałem pracowity tydzień, chciałem odpocząć.  
- Tak, tak – powiedziała lekceważąco i zeszła po schodach na dół.  
- Za jakie grzechy, co? - zapytał, obracając się na plecy i wpatrując w sufit. - To za tego fana, któremu nie zdążyłem podpisać fanbooka w zeszłym tygodniu, tak? Znajdę go i mu go podpiszę. Nawet sobie z nim zrobię zdjęcie, tylko daj mi się wyspać.  
- Do kogo ty mówisz? - zapytał kobiecy głos od strony wejścia do pokoju.  
Ryota uniósł głowę i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, gdzie stała wysoka, szczupła szatynka.  
- Rozmawiam z Bogiem, nie widać?  
- Podobno jesteś ateistą – odpowiedziała.  
- Od kiedy to ty czytasz moje wywiady?  
- Od kiedy pojawiasz się w prawie każdym czasopiśmie, które kupuje, inaczej bym tego nawet nie tknęła.  
- Jesteś okrutna, siostrzyczko – zawył Ryota.  
- Lepiej rusz tyłek, zanim ojciec wróci z pracy.  
- Tak, tak. Już wstaję. - Naprężył wszystkie mięśnie i podniósł się dość niechętnie z miejsca. Zamknął drzwi, żeby nikt mu nie wszedł do pokoju i założył na siebie jakieś domowe, ale dobrze wyglądające ubrania. Ryota może nie był już początkującym modelem, ale wciąż utrzymywał się w czołówce, więc zdarzało się, że pod jego domem przez całą noc siedzieli paparazzi. Jego mama czasem ich dokarmiała, bo jak to mówiła „biedactwa tu siedzą z powodu mojego syna, więc jestem im coś winna"

Ryota zszedł na dół, bujając się przy tym na boki. Jego mama znała go tak dobrze, że wiedziała, że obudzony o tej godzinie już nie zaśnie, więc przygotowała mu śniadanie. Kochana kobieta, sadystka, ale kochana. Normalnie zapewne guzdrałby się i jadł śniadanie przez godzinę, wlepiając oczy w telewizor, tak mu się nic nie chciało. Przyjeżdżał do domu raz na ruski rok i korzystał, ile było można, teraz jednak wrócił już na stałe. A jako, że przyjechał na stałe to nikt nie zamierzał mu niczego odpuszczać. Szybko zjadł śniadanie, popił herbatą i, kiedy już odstawił do kuchni naczynia, poszedł do salonu. Jego starsza siostra już czekała na niego ze szmatką. Tak, Kise Ryota, model, który zarabia czasem lepiej niż niektóre gwiazdy filmowe, miał sprzątać. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Nie to, że lubił sprzątać, ale zdecydowanie uwielbiał to, że jego rodzina traktowała go wciąż tak samo. Nie znosił, gdy ludzie usuwali mu się z drogi tylko dlatego, że był znany. Niechętnie złapał za ścierkę i dołączył do siostry w sprzątaniu salonu. Jego druga siostra miała dziś urodziny i mama uparła się na rodzinne przyjęcie. Misami też była modelką, jednak o wiele bardziej rozchwytywaną niż jej brat. W końcu to ona załatwiła mu tę robotę, zabierając go ze sobą na jeden z pokazów, gdzie akurat zabrakło modeli. Tego właśnie ranka miała pokaz, a następnie sesję zdjęciową, więc miała się pojawić dopiero w południe, do którego zostały dobre dwie godziny i jeśli się pośpieszą to zdążą.

Stół był już naszykowany, balony i serpentyny, co prawda nie wisiały w całym domu. W sumie to w ogóle nie wisiały, ale i tak wiadomo było, co to za okazja. Na stole stały ulubione potrawy Misami, a w kuchni ciasto z jej imieniem i życzeniami. Ryota i jego siostra, Kisane, przebrali się już w coś bardziej eleganckiego, ojciec wrócił do domu i także był gotowy, tylko ich mama zajmowała właśnie łazienkę, szykując się. Wyszła parę minut przed tym, jak Misami wróciła do domu, z szerokim uśmiechem, wchodząc do środka. Była średniego wzrostu, szczupłą dziewczyną z kaskadą długich do połowy pleców falowanych, blond włosów, które teraz były spięte w kucyk.  
Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, kiedy na wejściu usłyszała głośne „wszystkiego najlepszego".  
- Dziękuję wam! - wykrzyknęła. Misami, mimo swoich dwudziestu sześciu lat, często zachowywała się, jak małe dziecko. Przytuliła każdego z osobna, oczywiście najdłużej zatrzymując się na bracie, którego tak długo nie widziała, nim zasiedli do stołu.  
Przy stole toczyły się różnego rodzaju rozmowy. Wszystko jednak sprowadzało się do Misami, w końcu to był jej dzień. W którymś momencie dziewczyna gwałtownie się zatrzymała.  
- Właśnie, miałam wam coś powiedzieć. W poniedziałek będę miała sesję z młodym aktorem, a ta sesja ma mu pomóc się rozsławić.  
- Będzie na tobie żerował? - zapytała Kisane  
- No coś ty – zaprzeczyła. - Po prostu mam tu trochę pomóc. Gdyby pojawił się sam, nie zająłby okładki, tak jak podczas sesji ze mną. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i włożyła sobie do ust paprykę.  
- A co to za aktor? - zapytał ojciec. Jeśli chodziło o mężczyzn, zawsze starał się być ostrożny. W końcu to jego córki.  
- Hm... nie pamiętam, jak się nazywał. - Przyłożyła palec do ust i przez dłuższą chwilę się zastanawiała. - Chyba... jakoś... Wiem! - wykrzyknęła głośno, przyciągając tym nawet uwagę swojego zamyślonego brata. - Nazywał się Aomine! - powiedziała, a Ryota prawie spadł z krzesła.


	2. Chapter 2

Przez resztę dnia Ryota siedział w swoim pokoju, opuszczając go tylko i wyłącznie do toalety. Dla jego rodziny nie było to na szczęście podejrzane. Dużo zjadł podczas przyjęcia, a teraz, ich zdaniem, odpoczywał niedawny powrót do domu. Tak naprawdę leżał zakopany pod kołdrą i zastanawiał się, jakim, do cholery, cudem Aomine został, a raczej rozpoczynał bycie aktorem. Ten, który wyśmiewał jego malowanie się do sesji i noszenie najmodniejszych i, w jego mniemaniu, pedalskich ciuchów, stał się taki jak on. Ryota nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić . Kroczącego w rurkach i jakiejś modnej koszulce chłopaka, który odkąd pamiętał nosił tylko to, w czym było mu wygodnie. Nigdy nie sądził, że do tego dojdzie; że Aomine, _jego _Aominecchi stanie się kimś takim. Nie, nie_ jego_. Aomine nigdy do niego nie należał, bez względu na to, co ich łączyło i jakimi uczuciami go darzył.  
- Arrgrh! - zawył, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. _Nie przypominaj sobie tego, kretynie, przecież już się pozbyłem tych uczuć, _krzyczał na samego siebie w myślach, zaciskając mocno wargi. Zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i wziął głęboki oddech. Stało się. Ryota, pierwszy raz od czasów liceum, nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. W jego wnętrzu toczyła się walka pomiędzy chęcią spotkania się z Aomine a życiem normalnie. Bo Ryota miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że wraz z ponownym zobaczeniem go, jego życie wywróci się do góry nogami. Ale on też się zmienił. Dojrzał. Nie był już tym „małym", wrażliwym Kise, któremu można było ubliżać, mając pewność, że nic nie odpowie. O nie. Te lata poza domem bardzo na niego wpłynęły. W jego branży każdy uczestniczy w wyścigu szczurów, z którego łatwo wypaść, ale można też prowadzić. Wystarczy tylko nauczyć się dobrze manipulować innymi i uważać, żeby samemu nie zostać zmanipulowanym. Przez długi czas Ryota uczył się, jak najdłużej trzymać się gałęzi, żeby nie spaść. Nie sądził, czy teraz będzie go tak łatwo złamać.

Spotkanie z dawnymi znajomymi było dla Kise jak powrót do przeszłości. Tego dnia miał spotkać się z Kasamatsu, kapitanem licealnej drużyny koszykówki, do której należał. Nim się pojawił, Kise czekał na niego dobre 20 minut i osiem autografów. Podpisując ostatnią kartkę, zauważył swojego byłego kapitana, zmierzającego w jego stronę. Czarne włosy miał krótsze niż w liceum i postawione lekko do góry, a twarz spokojną i poważną, jakby jego głowy nie zaprzątały żadne niepożądane myśli. Wyglądał o wiele dojrzalej, tak jak Kise nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie wyglądał. Zmienił się. Nawet jego ubiór. Był znacznie inny od tego z czasów liceum. Czarne, nie nazbyt obcisłe, ale też nie za luźnie, spodnie opinały lekko jego umięśnione nogi, a biała bluzka na krótki rękaw z dekoltem w serek ładnie kontrastowała z równomiernie opaloną skórą. Kise uśmiechnął się do siebie, przywołując przed oczami obraz kapitana z liceum i porównał go z jego obecnym wyglądem. Zmienił się diametralnie.  
Kise przeprosił towarzyszące mu do tej pory dziewczyny i podszedł do przyjaciela.  
- Kasamatsu-senpai. - Jego wołanie szybko przerodziło się w jęk bólu i protestu, bo Kasamatsu na „dzień dobry" obdarzył Kise silnym uderzeniem w głowę. - Za co, senpai?  
- Dwa lata się nie odzywałeś, a ty się jeszcze pytasz „za co"?  
- Ale... ale szedłeś z taką spokojną miną, skąd w tobie taki diabeł? - zajęczał, kuląc się.  
- Uwierz mi, że to jeszcze nie jest diabeł.  
Kise aż się wzdrygnął przypominając sobie, jak okrutny potrafił być jego kapitan w liceum. Jeśli rozwijał się także pod tym względem, to wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co zrobiłby mu teraz. Naprawdę nie chciał mieć takich drastycznych scen przed oczami, choć do Akashiego to on się nie umywał.  
Jednak po krótkiej wymianie zdań i podaniu przez Kise powodów braku kontaktu z nim, okazało się, że Kasamatsu i reszta drużyny też za nim tęsknili. Nie chodziło nawet o mecze, a o samą jego obecność. Przecież nikt nie zachowywał się podczas treningów i wspólnych spotkań tak jak on. Nie każdy przecież potrafił dostać nagłej depresji z powodu braku ulubionego szejka w barze. Tak też było tym razem, jednak, ku zdziwieniu Kasamatsu, Kise tylko się lekko skrzywił i zamówił co innego do picia. Widać było, że on także się zmienił. Wydoroślał i nie zachowywał się już tak beztrosko. Podejrzewał, że musiał doświadczyć czegoś, co mocno go zaszczepiło na zło tego świata. Uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, na co Kise uniósł pytająco brew, upijając łyk czekoladowego szejka.  
- Hm?  
- Nie, nic – zaprzeczył po chwili, w której zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie ruszył swojego jedzenia, uparcie wpatrując się w Kise. - Chciałeś ze mną o czym porozmawiać, prawda? - Ugryzł odpakowanego przed chwilą hamburgera i ponownie uniósł wzrok na przyjaciela. Przynajmniej to się w nim nie zmieniło. Jeszcze w liceum, kiedy Kise chciał z kimś o czymś porozmawiać był dość cichy, podczas przebywania z tą osobą sam na sam. Co prawda gadał o głupotach, jak to miał w zwyczaju, ale co jakiś czas wyciszał się i z całych sił skupiał w sobie, zastanawiając czy na pewno powinien o tym „czymś" powiedzieć, bądź zapytać.  
- Em... Tak. - Odstawił szejka na stolik, a Kasamatsu zauważył, że trzymał go w ręku przez cały ten czas. Kise zwiesił głowę, by przełknąć ślinę, a następnie utkwić w nim pełne determinacji i dziwnej rozpaczy spojrzenie. - Powiedz mi, co mam zrobić.  
Przez moment mierzyli się spojrzeniami, Kasamatsu patrzył na niego beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy Kise nie uważał go przypadkiem za telepatę.  
- Niby skąd mam wiedzieć?  
Kise westchnął, oparł ręce na stoliku i na moment ukrył w nich twarz. Szybko jednak przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na swojego rozmówce i zaczął mówić. Opowiedział mu pokrótce co działo się przez ostatnie dni oraz to, co powiedziała mu siostra, a potem, z trudem, ale jednak, opowiedział o swoich relacjach z Aomine sprzed wyjazdu.  
Kasamatsu nie był bardzo zdziwiony, podejrzewał, że podziw Kise względem Aomine kiedyś przekształci się albo w wielką przyjaźń albo w romantyczne uczucie. Przeprosił Kise na chwilę i poszedł do toalety, tak naprawdę nie po to, aby z niej skorzystać, ale po to, by mieć więcej czasu na zastanowienie się nad odpowiedzią. Jeśli miał być szczery, to nie lubił radzić ludziom. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak jego rady wpłynął na czyjeś życie, a nie chciał potem mieć czyiś niepowodzeń i smutków na sumieniu. Kise jednak na niego liczył, zwierzył mu się z zaufaniem i nie mógł go zawieść. Kasamatsu nigdy nie lubił Aomine, wywoływał w nim jedynie negatywne emocje, jeśli nie liczyć podziwu jego gry w koszykówkę, więc zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby nie wtrącał się on znowu do życia Kise. Z drugiej strony jednak widział, że mu na nim zależało, mimo iż tak zawzięcie starał się to ukryć, nie tyle przed innymi, co przed samym sobą.  
Opłukał ręce i wytarł w kawałek urwanego przed chwilą papierowego ręcznika. Nie mógł przekreślać Aomine w życiu Kise przez swoje uprzedzenie do niego. To przecież nie było jego życie.  
Odetchnął głęboko i wyszedł z łazienki. W drodze do stolika układał sobie jeszcze w głowie, co powinien mu powiedzieć, ale kiedy usiadł naprzeciw Kise, wszystko wyleciało mu z głowy, wraz z zobaczeniem jego oczu, które wyrażały nieme błaganie o pomoc. Mimo tego jak bardzo Kise próbował udawać, jego oczy zawsze go zdradzały. Złoto jego tęczówek nie potrafiło ukryć jego uczuć tak, jak tego chciał.  
- Kise. – Poprawił się na siedzeniu i spojrzał prosto na Kise, który teraz także się na nim skoncentrował. - Jeśli chcesz szczerej odpowiedzi, to powiem ci tyle co nic, bo nie mam pojęcia jak mogę ci pomóc. - Oparł się o oparcie za sobą i, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, splótł ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Dobrze wiesz, jak nie lubię Aomine, więc nie mogę na to wszystko spojrzeć obiektywnie, ale widzę, że ciągle coś do niego czujesz.  
- Nie prawda! - zaprzeczył szybko Kise. Zbyt szybko.  
- Czyżby? - Uniósł jedną z brwi do góry, patrząc na niego podejrzanie. - I myślisz, że gdyby tak było to nadal przejmowałbyś się spotkaniem z nim? Gówno prawda. Miałbyś gdzieś to, czy on cię zobaczy, czy zrobi cokolwiek innego. Zdecyduj kierując się tym, czego chcesz, Kise.  
Szczerze? Kise nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takich słów od Kasamatsu. Znał jego charakterek, ale nie sądził, że mógłby się nim posłużyć w takiej sytuacji.  
Przymknął na chwilę powieki i uśmiechnął się.  
- Dziękuję. Pomogłeś mi.  
- Serio?  
- Tak, teraz nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak porozmawiać z siostrą.  
Kasamatsu westchnął.  
- Czyli jednak wybrałeś Aomine? - Zaśmiał się cicho. - Mogłem się tego spodziewać. - Wyciągnął z kieszeni wibrujący telefon i odczytawszy wiadomość, wstał z miejsca. - Muszę lecieć, dziewczyna wzywa.  
Kasamatsu wyrzucił do kosza resztę swojego posiłku i podszedł jeszcze na chwilę do Kise.  
- Mam nadzieję, że to będzie dobra decyzja. - Z uśmiechem zmierzwił mu włosy i wyszedł z baru, kierując się na spotkanie ze swoją dziewczyną.  
Kise przez moment obserwował jego oddalającą się postać, po czym także pozbył się resztek swojego jedzenia i opuścił bar.  
- Tak, też mam taką nadzieję – mruknął do siebie i wyciągnął telefon, żeby zadzwonić do siostry.

Kiedy tylko wszedł do domu, od razu pobiegł do pokoju siostry. Dziewczyna leżała na łóżku ze słuchawkami na uszach i nogami opartymi o ścianę. Jasne włosy spływały z materaca delikatną falą i poruszały się wraz z jej ruchami.

- Misami! – zawołał Ryota na wstępie, gdy wszedł, dopiero po chwili dostrzegając, że jego siostra go nie słyszy. Zamknął za sobą drzwi, usiadł obok łóżka i zdjął jej słuchawki.  
- Hej! – zaprotestowała, podnosząc się na przedramionach i odwracając. – O, Ryota, co tu robisz?  
- Siedzę.  
- Wiesz, że powinieneś pukać, nim wejdziesz do czyjegoś pokoju? – zapytała i odwróciła się do niego przodem, siadając w siadzie skrzyżnym,  
- Pukałem, ale nie odpowiadałaś, więc sam wszedłem – odpowiedział, choć wcale nie była to prawda. Był tak bardzo niepewny, że nie chciał tracić ani chwili na rzeczy takie, jak pukanie do drzwi, bo wiedział, że mógł zmienić w ostatniej chwili zdanie.  
- Dobrze. – Przez moment jeszcze patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, ale wreszcie uśmiechnęła się uroczo i zapytała: - Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza, braciszku?  
Ryota spojrzał na siostrę tak poważnie, że nawet przez moment się przestraszyła.  
- Proszę cię, Misami, pozwól mi iść z tobą na tą sesję w poniedziałek! – wykrzyczał.  
Dziewczyna zamrugała, zdezorientowana jego dziwną prośbą. Pierwsze co przyszło jej do głowy, po zobaczeniu jego poważnej miny, było to, że jej brat zadarł z mafią i potrzebuje pieniędzy. Nawet przez myśl nie przeszłoby jej, że będzie prosił o coś takiego. W tej chwili siedząc przed nim, mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszy bicie jego serca, a dodatkowo przyśpieszony oddech pokazywał, jak bardzo jest zdenerwowany.  
- Jasne – odpowiedziała wreszcie, uśmiechając się.  
- Naprawdę? – Popatrzył na nią kompletnie zaskoczony i złapał ja za ramiona.  
- Oczywiście, czemu miałabym się nie zgodzić?  
- Dziękuję, siostrzyczko – powiedział z wielką ulgą i mocno przytulił dziewczynę, na co zachichotała wesoło.  
- Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała. – A mogę chociaż wiedzieć, dlaczego tak ci na tym zależy?  
- Jeszcze nie. – Odsunął się od niej na długość wyciągniętych ramion. – Ale jak się uda, to ci powiem. Jeszcze raz dzięki – rzucił na odchodne i wyszedł. Teraz pozostał tylko jeden problem, który często miał ten stary jak i nowy Ryota: W co się ubrać?

Następnego dnia, wchodząc do studia, Ryota czuł, jakby miał za moment zemdleć. Stres brał nad nim górę, bo nie tylko głowa, ale i żołądek mu wariował, co chwila robiąc fikołki. Usiadł na krześle, jak poleciła mu siostra, która widząc jego stan, pluła sobie w brodę za to, że nie wyciągnęła z niego powodu, dla którego tak bardzo chciał przyjść z nią na tę sesję.  
- Jest już? – zapytała Misami swojego menadżera.  
- Nie, ale za moment powinien się zjawić.  
- Okej – odpowiedziała wesoło i wykorzystując ostatnią wolną chwilę, usiadła obok brata i złapała go za ręce. – Nie przejmuj się tak – powiedziała.  
- Hę? – Ryota spojrzał na nią dość zdezorientowany i jakby lekko zaspany.  
- Nie wiem o co chodzi, ale wierzę, że wszystko będzie dobrze, braciszku. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, chcąc go tym choć trochę pocieszyć.  
Wiele osób wstrzymało oddech, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Sam Ryota prawie zapomniał, jak się oddycha, widząc tego „nowego" Aomine. Czy był zaskoczony? Owszem, ale nie wiedział czy pozytywnie czy negatywnie.  
Zdecydowanie za długie jak na Aominecchiego włosy, sięgające do uszu i grzywka zasłaniająca prawie połowę czoła. Dwa kolczyki w chrząstce prawego ucha. I zupełnie inne od tego, które pamiętał spojrzenie, które dostrzegł dopiero w chwili, gdy stanęli naprzeciwko siebie. Ryota bez przerwy niemal lustrował jego sylwetkę, strój, jednak ten wzrok nie dawał mu spokoju. Nie było w nim prawie żadnych uczuć względem jego osoby, tak jakby wymazał go ze swojej pamięci.  
- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Kise Misami, a to mój brat Ryota. Miło mi was poznać – przedstawiła ich jego siostra i oboje skłonili delikatnie głowy.  
- Witajcie. Ja jestem Hanabusa Ichijou, a ten chłopak to…  
- Aomine Ren, dziękuję, że zgodziłaś się ze mną pracować – wszedł mężczyźnie w słowo i uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, lekko jej skłaniając. – Cześć, zdaje się, że jesteśmy w podobnym wieku? – zapytał, patrząc na Ryotę, który nie potrafił z siebie wydać żadnego dźwięku. Milion myśli, które zebrały się w tej chwili w jego głowie, a z których każda mówiła co innego, nie dawały mu możliwości, by racjonalnie pomyśleć. Bo mężczyzna, który w tej chwili przed nim stał, może i wyglądał jak Aominecchi; może i miał to samo nazwisko, ale na pewno _jego_ Aominecchim nie był.


	3. Chapter 3

Aomine Daiki.

Aomine...

Aomine…

Aomine Ren.

Kto to, do cholery, jest Aomine Ren?

Kise siedział na kanapie w garderobie siostry, nie mogąc uspokoić myśli, które szalały w jego głowie. Żadne sensowne wyjaśnienie tu nie wchodziło w grę. Nic z tych rzeczy.

Złapał się za włosy i jęknął przy tym cierpiętniczo. To się kupy nie trzymało.

Aomine nie miał rodzeństwa.

Żaden kuzyn nie mógł być do niego aż tak podobny.

Nie ma też możliwości, żeby ktoś nieznajomy miał to samo nazwisko, a wyglądał jak _on_.

Jedyną opcją było klonowanie, ale przy obecnym rozwoju technologii wciąż nie dało się tego zrobić.

- Nie ogarniam – jęknął i opadł bezwładnie na kanapie. Pozostawało mu albo porozmawiać z szanownym panem aktorem, czego oczywiście nie zrobi, bo nie ma tyle odwagi, bądź skonsultowanie się z kimś, kto może wiedzieć więcej.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i z wahaniem wszedł w kontakty zatrzymując się przy nazwisku kapitana gimnazjalnej drużyny koszykówki. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie miał pewności czy to dobry wybór, aby dzwonić w takiej sytuacji do Akashiego. Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że chyba upadł na głowę, jeśli myślał, że to mógł być dobry pomysł.

Jeszcze raz przesunął palcem po ekranie i gdy przed oczami pojawił mu się pożądany numer, od razu nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę. Przystawił telefon do ucha i zwilżył usta językiem.

- Słucham?

- Kurokocchi, dawno cię nie słyszałem! - zaczął rozmowę ze swoim zwyczajowym entuzjazmem.

- Kise-kun, czy mógłbyś nie krzyczeć mi do ucha z samego rana?

- Rana? - Spojrzał na wyświetlacz, orientując się, że jest godzina ósma rano. - Och, przepraszam, Kurokocchi. A ty nie jesteś w pracy?

- Złapałem przeziębienie i teraz odpoczywam w domu.

- Zawsze byłeś nierozsądny, Kurokocchi.

- Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, Kise-kun? - zapytał Kuroko. W słuchawce dało się jeszcze usłyszeć szelest pościeli i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. - Kise-kun, przepraszam na chwilę – dodał i odsunął słuchawkę od ucha.

- Kuroko, miałeś spać, a nie gadać przez telefon.

- Przepraszam, Kagami-kun, ale Kise-kun ma do mnie jakąś sprawę.

- To niech zadzwoni później – mruknął już lekko wkurzony i podszedł do Kuroko, by zabrać mu telefon z ręki. Normalnie pewnie by mu się to nie udało, ale teraz chłopak był w kiepskiej formie przez chorobę.

- Czego chcesz, Kise?

- Kagamicchi! - zawołał zdziwiony Kise, słysząc, inny od Kuroko, głos w słuchawce. - No, bo... ja chciałem się z Kurokocchim zobaczyć i pogadać o pewnej sprawie.

- Co to za sprawa? - zapytał, przerzucając sobie torbę z zakupami przez ramię. Kuroko wyciągał do niego ręce, żeby odebrać mu komórkę, ale Kagami przyciskał go stopą do łóżka tak, że nie sposób było się wyswobodzić.

- Nie na telefon.

Kagami spojrzał na Kuroko i powtórzył przed chwilą usłyszane słowa. Widząc kiwnięcie głową, odpowiedział.

- Jeśli nie boisz się zarazków, to wpadnij dziś do mieszkania Kuroko na kolację. Tylko nie za późno, bo ten gamoń ostatnio wcześnie kładzie się spać.

- Okej – odpowiedział szczęśliwy. - Dziękuję, Kagamicchi, ratujesz mi życie. Na razie – powiedział jeszcze i rozłączył się.

- Przyjdzie? - zapytał Kuroko, gdy Kagami wreszcie go puścił i oddał mu telefon. Odłożył go grzecznie na szafkę i poprawił kołdrę.

- Tak. Co chcesz na śniadanie?

- Tosta z jajkiem sadzonym – odpowiedział po chwili namysłu.

- Mhm – przytaknął Kagami i pochylił się nad Kuroko. - Odpoczywaj – dodał. Pocałował chłopaka w czoło i wyszedł, kierując się do kuchni.

_- Oi, Kise, zwijamy się! – Głos Aomine Daikiego zabrzmiał za plecami Kise.  
- Hę? Ale, Aominecchi, mamy trening. Trener nas zabije, a jak nie on to Akashicchi – stwierdził z jękiem, już wyobrażając sobie, jaką karę wymierzy im kapitan, kiedy nie zobaczy ich na treningu._

_- Jak zwykle dramatyzujesz – mruknął, schodząc z roweru. Podszedł do Kise i złapał go za sweter, ciągnąc za sobą.  
- Aominec-  
- Zabieram cię w fajne miejsce, a jak Akashi się będzie czepiał, to wezmę to na siebie – powiedział, patrząc pewnie w jasne oczy Kise.  
- N-no dobra – stwierdził wreszcie. – Ale puść mnie, potrafię sam chodzić! – Wyrwał się jego ręce i poprawił mundurek, który, za sprawą Aomine oczywiście, był już wystarczająco wymemłany. Usiadł na bagażniku roweru i już po chwili obaj opuścili teren gimnazjum Teikou.  
- Dokąd tak w ogóle jedziemy, Aominecchi? – zapytał Kise po dłuższej chwili.  
- Pokażę ci fajne miejsce – odpowiedział Aomine, a na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Wjechał w las i od razu przyśpieszył, zmierzając coraz szybciej w dół. Kise większość drogi wytrzymał, nie musząc się niczego trzymać, w tej chwili jednak to by się nie sprawdziło. Złapał się koszuli Aomine, na co jej właściciel zaśmiał się.  
- Boisz się? – zapytał.  
- N-nie. To dla bezpieczeństwa – stwierdził, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak łatwo było zauważyć, że kłamie.  
- Jasne._

_- Jak tu ładnie – powiedział z zachwytem Kise, gdy dotarli na miejsce. W środku lasu, w miejscu, gdzie nikt by się nie spodziewał, znajdował się mały staw. Wokół niego było mnóstwo roślinności i drzew, ale to miejsce miało swój urok.  
- Znalazłem to miejsce jeszcze w podstawówce. Wstyd się przyznać, ale… - podrapał się zażenowany po karku – zgubiłem się wtedy i trafiłem tu przypadkiem.  
- Więc to tu chodzisz, kiedy zrywasz się z lekcji, tak? – zapytał, kucając przy stawie i mocząc dłoń w wodzie.  
- Mhm, dokładnie – powiedział, zdejmując z siebie sweter i koszulę. – Podoba ci się?  
- Bardzo – odpowiedział i odwrócił się do niego. – Łaa! Co ty robisz?  
Aomine spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
- Rozbieram się, nie widać?  
- No widać, a-ale po co?  
- Żeby popływać – powiedział. Zdjął spodnie i wskoczył do wody. Kise zasłonił się przed kroplami, które na niego spadły.  
Kiedy Aomine wynurzył się z wody, podpłynął do brzegu i oparł o niego ręce.  
- Z-zimna – powiedział z drżeniem zębów. – Pomożesz mi wyjść?  
- Nie, bo wciągniesz mnie do wody – wytknął mu Kise.  
- Zwariowałeś? Niby czemu miałbym to zrobić?  
- Bo… B-bo tak robią w filmach – powiedział pewnie.  
- Kise, nie świruj, tylko pomóż mi wyjść.  
- No dobra. – Wyciągnął do niego rękę i już po chwili wpadł do wody z głośnym piskiem. Krzyknął, wynurzając się. – Nie umiem… pływać!  
- Co?! – Nawet Aomine spanikował, widząc, jak Kise szamocze się w wodzie, nie mogąc utrzymać się na powierzchni. Podpłynął do niego i złapał go w pasie.  
- Oi, Kise, uspokój się! – zawołał i uszczypnął go w bok.  
- Ał, to boli! – jęknął, wciąż krztusząc się wodą.  
- To po to, żebyś się uspokoił – powiedział mu i pociągnął go do brzegu. – Złap się – polecił i podsadził go, by usiadł. Sam także wspiął się na brzeg, usiadł obok niego i poklepał go po plecach.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że nie umiesz pływać – powiedział mu. Głaskał Kise po głowie, starając się go uspokoić. – Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?  
- Bo nie miałem okazji, ty głupi, głupi, głupi Aomi-  
Aomine pocałował go, chcąc go w ten sposób uciszyć i udało mu się. Kise patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami zaszklonymi od łez.  
- Uspokoiłeś się – powiedział zadowolony.  
- D-dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał wciąż oniemiały.  
- Bo chciałem, żebyś się uspokoił.  
- A-ale…  
- Och, zamknij się już – powiedział mu, ciągnąc do siebie, by oprzeć jego głowę o swoją klatkę piersiową. Oczy Kise przez cały ten czas były szeroko otwarte, a serce w piersi łomotało jak nigdy. Jednak najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że słyszał serce Aomine, którego bicie był równe, jak nie szybsze, jego sercu._

Telefon dzwonił już po raz szósty, jednak jego właściciel ani myślał, go odebrać. Nacisnął guzik pilota, przeskakując na kolejny kanał i gdy natrafił na mecz koszykówki, wkurzony wyłączył telewizor. A jego złość sięgnęła zenitu, kiedy melodyjka w jego telefonie zagrała po raz kolejny.

- Czego? – warknął do słuchawki.

Od niecałych dwóch tygodni na każde wspomnienie o koszykówce, irytował się, przez co wciąż był rozdrażniony, bo koszykówka była wszędzie. Wystarczyło wejść do jego pokoju, żeby napotkać to puchary z mistrzostw międzyszkolnych, to plakaty drużyn NBA.

- Cześć, braciszku – usłyszał, tak bardzo podobny do jego samego, głos.

- Czego? – powtórzył, rozmasowując sobie zmarszczkę na środku czoła i starając się przy tym uspokoić. Choć oczywiście nie był tak głupi, by myśleć, że podczas rozmowy z bratem będzie mógł się uspokoić.

- Słyszałem, że masz coś dla mnie.

- Dla ciebie? Co niby miałbym dla ciebie mieć?

- Bo ja wiem… Mama mówiła, że dała ci coś dla mnie – wyjaśnił.

- A, to – stwierdził sennie. – Przyjdziesz po to, czy mam panu Wielka-gwiazda-filmu dostarczyć do domu?

- Jak już się oferujesz, to przynieś – stwierdził ze śmiechem. – A tak na serio to mogę wpaść, ale to dopiero po jutrze.

- Nie fatyguj się – mruknął z ironią. – Będę jutro spotykał się z menadżerką w centrum, to przyjdę, bo mam po drodze, dobra?

- Jasne, będę cię wypatrywał. Narka.

- Kretyn – powiedział jeszcze, nim odłożył słuchawkę, choć połączenie już chwilę wcześniej zostało zakończone.


End file.
